Burning Drops
by Miss Just
Summary: E uma após a outra, cada uma dessas gostas arde mais e mais, queima a minha pele por dentro, mata o meu corpo, fere o meu amor por ti' SB/RB


**_Aviso_**

Incest e slash. Se não gostam, não leiam!  
O** x** no canto superior da janela serve para alguma coisa!  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

**Burning drops**

Sinto as gotas de água a caírem sobre o meu pescoço, uma após a outra. E uma após a outra, cada uma dessas gostas arde mais e mais, queima a minha pele por dentro, mata o meu corpo, fere o meu amor por ti. E logo vêem os teus lábios, beijando cada delicada porção de água que fica a destruir minha pele, incendiando a dor, obrigando-me a sofrer ainda mais e em silêncio. As gotas continuam a cair sobre mim, escorrendo dos teus cabelos, divertindo-te nessa tortura hedionda que me fazes passar.

E eu apenas sorrio para ti, roubando um beijo fugaz dos teus lábios pecaminosos, provando da tua boca a água maldita que me corrói a alma. Seco os teus cabelos com uma toalha, tento desesperadamente eliminar os vestígios do meu sofrimento e entrego-me, de corpo e alma, a mais um herege momento contigo. Sinto o teu corpo no meu e queima-me, arde demasiado, faz-me sofrer. O teu prazer assim dá-me nojo! O teu amor dá-me vida.

.x.

Água novamente. É a segunda vez na mesma semana que me tocas e que os teus cabelos escorrem gotas finas e translúcidas. A dor apenas aumenta, as queimaduras que ainda nem haviam cicatrizado voltam a arder. E eu perco-me novamente no sofrimento.

Porque me fazes isto, Sirius? Porque dizes que me amas em mentiras sujas? Eu não sou suficiente para ti?

Os teus lábios sabem ao pecado. Mas não ao nosso pecado, meu irmão.

Chamas o meu nome num sussurro rouco, olhas-me com a grafite as tuas íris, e apertas com força o teu corpo sobre o meu. Como dói ouvir-te dizer o meu nome quando o orgasmo te alcança. Sinto-me sujo, horrível e desprezível neste momento. Sinto-me um fantoche, usado apenas quando precisas de mim, nunca quando eu preciso de ti.

.x.

Oiço a água do chuveiro a cair. E logo as lágrimas escapam dos meus olhos. Isto tornou-se habitual, é quase rotina agora. Deito-me sobre a cama, encaro o tecto com a visão baça, espero que te aproximes. E tu vens, como sempre, apenas enrolado na toalha, com os cabelos a pingar, um sorriso no rosto e os olhos fixos em mim. Deitas-te sobre o meu corpo, mutilando-me com a água que ficou sobre a tua pele, torturando-me loucamente com as gotas que caem do teu cabelo.

Como não vês que estou em sofrimento?

- Sirius.

Reparas no tom diferente da minha voz e olhas-me com estranheza.

- Quem é?

A tua expressão não se altera, tu já esperavas isto. Tu sabias que eu sabia, tu sempre soubeste! E tu nunca fizeste nada para disfarçar. Tu gostas de me ver sofrer, gostas de me torturar, de me marcar com a tua heresia!

- Não importa.

As tuas palavras doem quase tanto como a maldita água que te escorre no corpo. O peso do teu pecado arde entre nós e a água apenas continua a queimar-me.

- Eu quero saber!

Afastas-te perante a minha exigência. Retiras o teu corpo do meu e a água que me queima torna-se gelo.

E o gelo ainda arde mais que a água. E esse ardor aumenta a cada passo que dás para longe de mim.

Não falas, não importa falares se nada tens a dizer-me. Sabes que me magoas, que me fazes sofrer assim, e não te importas! Apenas sais, batendo com a porta, deixando-me ali para me afogar naquela água gelada.

.x.

O sofrimento invade-me.

O medo também.

A dor não se compara a nada, mas há um vazio...

Um vazio que é pior que a dor.

Um vazio que me assusta. Que me dá medo.

.x.

Abro a porta do quarto de banho e hesito. A dor é insuportável. Mas o medo consegue ser maior. Entro no cómodo, ouvindo a água do duche a cair, desejando ter coragem para sair dali.

Paro à tua frente, observo cada contorno do teu corpo molhado, cada detalhe que eu sei de cor, cada gota a escorrer pela tua pele.

Odeio-te por esse teu ritual infame! Por essa tua mania de purificar o corpo onde um outro alguém roubou prazer. Passas-te por água para retirar o cheiro do teu amante? Ou para limpar a sujidade que ficou depois de te entregares à luxúria sem mim?

A água não limpa o pecado. Não limpa o prazer. Não limpa o que fazes nas minhas costas. A água é inútil!

E como eu te odeio por isto, Sirius!

- Regulus?

A tua voz desarma-me. O teu corpo faz-me tremer e eu perco, novamente, a noção. A água que dizes que te purifica queima-me a pele, faz-me arder o corpo, faz-me odiar-te e faz-me sofrer. Mas a dor não é nada, o sofrimento não é nada, a angustia não é nada quando comparados ao medo que eu tenho de te perder. O medo de ficar longe de ti, de não ter o teu beijo, de não ter o teu amor.

Abro a porta do duche, deixando que o meu corpo arda com a água maldita, e colo os meus lábios aos teus, entregando-me novamente, mesmo sabendo que tu nunca, nunca, irmão, serás apenas meu.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ahahahahahahahaha, eu tenho problemas :mrgreen:

Fic escrita para o X chall relâmpago do 6V.

Merci beaucoup ao monsieur **L. Gauthier** que fez o favor de ler a fic, criticar e não gostar enquanto estava de cama com gripe xD A fic é para ti, love ;*

Reviews, please!

_Just_


End file.
